


Where's my dog?

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dogs, M/M, Skinwalkers - Freeform, the f bomb a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a dog, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my dog?

Sam found himself at an animal shelter, walking through the aisles and admiring the dogs. If he could, he’d take every single one home but he knew he couldn’t afford that. Plus most of these dogs were young, adorable too, and would be adopted easily.

  
That is, except for one.

 

He was a gorgeous dog, a giant Newfoundland that was dark brown in color. The problem most saw with him was his age. He was already seven years old and the average expectancy for any large dog was around ten years. It’s a sad fact that Sam had come to learn, that most people only wanted the young ones.

 

Sam squatted outside the kennel, admiring the dog. He only gave a passing glance to Sam, looking up from his position on the floor, head on paws, his eyes looking so completely sad and Sam finally understood what everyone meant by the ‘puppy dog look.’

 

This dog made his heart melt, made him want to just take him home and give him everything he asked for (figuratively because everyone knows dogs don’t talk).

 

That’s when Sam decided he must have this dog.

 

The people working there were shocked when Sam pointed out which one he wanted, their comments only making him frustrated and angry. “Are you sure you want him? He’s a bit old, don’t ya think?” Sam only gave them a nod, his lips pursing and his arms crossing. They brought him papers shortly after that, letting him sign and then asking for a fee, only thirty-five to adopt him, plus buying a leash because God forbid the dog walk on his own.

 

So Sam was down forty bucks but he gained a dog who was now walking lazily beside him, coming almost up to Sam’s hip.   
  
Sam though, was happy to see that his tongue was hanging out, making him look like he had a lazy smile on his face.

 

~~~

 

Back at the bunker Sam decided to put the research away and just spend the day with his new dog, who he had decided to name Gadreel after reading about some lore. He thought it fit with the dog. Both of them just really needing a second chance, neither one as bad as they’re made out to be.

 

Sam had picked up a couple of toys on their way home and was trying a few out with Gadreel, he learned pretty quickly that he was a fan of tug, grabbing onto the toy and yanking Sam out of his chair. It turned into a full on wrestling match, both throwing their whole bodies into it as they fought over the toy.

 

Sam was having more fun than he’d care to admit, loving that the dog, even though he was older, still wanted to play and mess around. He was perfect, everything Sam had hoped for.

 

~~~

 

Sam had been watching TV well into the night, Gadreel curling himself up next to Sam and dozing off. It was late though and Sam needed actual sleep. He hadn’t meant to wake Gadreel as he got up but he did anyway, the dog trailing after him as they went to Sam’s room. Sam turned around at his door though.

 

“You can’t sleep in here.” Sam said, looking down at the dog who was sitting directly in front of him. “This is my room and I’m not gonna share it, no matter how cute you are.” The dog looked up at him without actually tilting his head up, his eyes looking impossibly sad. “Okay, fine, but not on the bed.” Sam stepped out of the way and the dog went straight to the bed.

 

“Figures,” Sam muttered under his breath.

 

He quickly stripped to boxers and a t-shirt, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up. Gadreel came over and laid against his side, laying his head against Sam’s stomach. It was beyond adorable and Sam just didn’t have the heart to push him away. Instead, he ran his fingers through the dogs hair lazily until he finally fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Sam woke to a warm body pressed against him. He remembered he had a dog but this didn’t feel quite, dog-like? He puzzled over it in his mind, trying to justify the sinking pit in his stomach but couldn’t, opening his eyes and looking down at where his dog should be.

 

Instead lay a man, (gorgeous man), completely naked. He lay with his head against Sam’s shoulder and an arm tossed lazily across his stomach. Sam rolled out of bed quickly, grabbing the gun he had always kept under his pillow and pointed it at the man. He looked around frantically for his dog, coming up empty and panicking.

 

“Who the hell are you? Why are you in my fucking bed? Where is my dog? I swear to God, if you hurt my dog, I will end you.” He was panicking and being irrational but who wouldn’t if a strange man was in their own bed?

 

The man had been jostled awake in Sam’s haste to get out of bed, now sitting bolt upright and looking completely frightened by the gun pointed at him. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to get words out but failing all the same.

 

“Talk or I’ll shoot.” Sam finally said, wanting answers now.

 

“I believe you are mistaken, Sam.” The man said and it was another punch to Sam’s gut. How did he know his name?

 

“Where is my dog?” Sam asked again, stepping a bit closer, the gun still raised.

 

“It is hard to explain but I promise, your dog is safe.” He said.

 

“None of that bullshit,” Sam said, voice raising little by little, “you’re going to fucking tell me.”

 

The man sighed, looking down at the sheets in front of him. When he looked back up at Sam he looked so annoyed. “Please hear me out. I do not wish to explain this again and it would serve us both well if you stayed calm and listened.” He said, nodding his head towards the gun. Sam nodded as well, lowering the gun but not letting go of it. “Now, I know even for you this might sound crazy but I swear it is the truth. I am a skinwalker, one who is both human and animal. I am much happier in an animal state, someone had reported me and I wound up at the shelter. If I had found a way out I would have. I also did not mean to startle you but keeping form while asleep is a talent I have not yet acquired. So, taking away all of my rambling, I am Gadreel.”

 

Sam studies his face, waiting for a telltale sign of a lie but finds none. Only the slightly smug look on the man’s—Gadreel’s?—face

~~~

 

Sam was still so shocked about Gadreel, even after a couple of days. He didn’t hate the man, was even slightly intrigued by him. It was hard to forgive him for awhile, but eventually (it took a couple weeks) he did. That night Gadreel crawled into Sam’s bed, still in human form, and curled up next to him. Sam’s immediate reaction was to shove him away, to yell, but he forced himself not to. Although he hadn’t said anything, he had thought about this. Gadreel was an interesting man, and very attractive, and Sam couldn’t help wanting to curl up beside him, letting his warmth radiate. So that’s what he did.

 

~~~

 

It had been a couple months since the first morning together and Sam was okay with the whole situation (loving it, actually). Even Gadreel was more comfortable with himself than he ever had been.

 

Sam rolled over, grabbing for Gadreel’s hip and pulling him closer, his arm wrapping around the mans waist.

 

“Good morning, babe.” He whispered sleepily, burying his face in Gadreel’s neck.

 

Gadreel looked down at Sam, smiling softly. Sam was always cuddley (more so) when he was sleepy.

  
“Morning,” Gadreel whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just love Gadreel and hE DESERVES SO MUCH FUCKING LOVE!!!
> 
> Anyway comment, kudo, you know the drill.
> 
> Also, here is credit for the prompt.   
> http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/104638252071/wolfieangel-drawsshits-whispers-sadreel


End file.
